Our Never Ending Story
by GrotesqueDollie
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles involving Eugene and Rapunzel, some AU and some not. Rated T for now, but rating may go up for later chapters!
1. The Nightmare

Prompt: Nightmare  
Rating: K  
Characters: Eugene and Rapunzel.

* * *

Small fingers grasped his arm and shook him awake. Eugene awoke startled, his russet eyes quickly moving to the brunette next to him. "Rapunzel, is everything okay?" He asked, immediately sitting up. Eugene wasn't used to her waking him up in the middle of the night, unless she was sick. It worried him.

Rapunzel quickly shook her head. "Nothing bad has happened. Everything's fine, Eugene. I just, uh, had a bad dream." She said, chewing on her lip as she looked at him. "I'm sorry I worried you."

Eugene relaxed a bit when she said she had just had a nightmare. Thank God. Although nightmares weren't a good subject either. Eugene had had his fair share of nightmares since his childhood, and he never really learned how to cope with them. He hesitantly wrapped an arm around her soft body and pulled her closer. "It's okay."

Her bright green eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him. "It seemed so real." Rapunzel said, chewing on her puffy, pink bottom lip.

He thought for a moment. How to comfort her? "Why don't you tell me what the dream was about?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Maybe that'll get it off your mind and you can go back to sleep." Eugene offered. Of course, it was just a guess but it made sense, right? Plus, he was curious.

She nodded. Rapunzel took a deep breath and thought for a second. She was trying to regain her composure and make sure she was able to talk without breaking down. "You died." She said softly. Her fingers moved to his chest and began to trace the scar that was there. The scar from where Mother Gothel had stabbed him, from when she almost lost him. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at him. "And I couldn't save you this time. It..it was horrible, Eugene."

Eugene sighed. That _was _a bad dream. He didn't like her thinking of things like that. He knew it only made her upset. He almost didn't know how to respond. "Well, the good thing about that is it was a dream. You _did_ save me. We're married. Things are perfect. Bad dreams happen, Punzie. But things are fine now. Right?" He asked, lifting her chin to look up at him.

Rapunzel nodded. "Right. You're right, Eugene." She said, wrapping her arms tightly around his midsection. "It just felt so real."

"That's the bad thing about nightmares. They seem so real." Eugene said, stroking her hair. He wasn't going to tell her that he had heard of people dying from nightmares, which would really worry her. Of course, that was probably just talk, right? He wasn't going to work himself up over that.

Rapunzel nodded, nuzzling her face in his chiseled chest. Her eyes were heavy, but she didn't want to go back to sleep. She was scared the dream would return.

"You need to get some sleep, princess." Eugene said, kissing her forehead. "I'll be here. I'll protect you." He said. "I'll always protect you."

Rapunzel smiled and laid back, her fingers entwining with his. She felt a bit more comforted but not by much. That was until Eugene curled up next to her and held her close to his chest. They both fell asleep a bit easier after that, breathing in rhythm with each other and their hands entwined.

* * *

**A/N:** Am I the only one who finds it easier to write for Flynn than Rapunzel? Anyway, this is the start of a bunch of horribly short drabbles/oneshots! Hope you enjoy! (Seriously. There will probably be about 200 of these, AU or not.)

**P.S.** Does anyone have a good title suggestion for this collection? I'll credit you and such. I'm just a bit blank!


	2. Public

Prompt: Public.  
Rating: T

Rapunzel found herself in the Corona library. She sat there, losing herself in a fairytale. She knew they were all fantasy but this was one she had never read before. _Sleeping Beauty_. She had almost finished the story. She was at the part where the prince kissed the princess and then…

"Boo!"

Rapunzel was so startled fell backwards in her chair, dropping the book onto the floor. "Eugene!" She whined, her eyes shooting daggers toward the brown haired man who was clutching his sides, dying of laughter. "I could've gotten hurt. Or I could've bent the book." She said firmly, grabbing the book and checking for bent or ripped pages.

Eugene finally stopped his laughter. "I'm sorry. It was too priceless to not do. Your reaction was great!" He chuckled before offering her his hand. "I am sorry though. Are you okay?" He asked his voice softening as he pulled her to her feet.

Rapunzel thought for a moment. "I'm fine. Probably bruised." She said, rubbing her backside. "Eugene, that was really rude of you. Plus, we're in a library! You're supposed to be _quiet_."

Eugene couldn't help but stifle a laugh and raise an eyebrow. "Uh, Rapunzel. We happen to be the only ones in here besides the librarian. Who could we possibly disturb?" He asked and then crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for her answer.

"The librarian, of course!" Rapunzel replied, as if it was the most obvious answer. She then noticed the librarian was glaring at the both of them. They weren't exactly having a quiet conversation. Oops. She blushed and then glared at Eugene. Her parents were never going to accept him if he was getting her into trouble.

Eugene shook his head, attempting to flash the librarian a charming smile. The old woman just shook her head and frowned, turning back to reading a book. "Anyway, you say you're bruised?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "How about I look and see?" He offered, smirking.

Rapunzel glared at him. "_Eugene!_" She gasped. "How dare you? We're in public!" She frowned, slapping his arm. "You want my parents to _really_ hate you?" She asked, shaking her head. Sometimes Eugene was just too much.

"I was kidding, sheesh!" Eugene said. Of course, her slaps didn't hurt. And he really wasn't kidding. But an angry Rapunzel wasn't a force to reckon with. Plus, he didn't really want to be on her parent's bad side. They already didn't like him _too_ much. But Rapunzel loved him so they were content with letting her be happy.

"You're ridiculous, Eugene."

"That's why you love me."

* * *

**A/N: **After doing some research, I found that Sleeping Beauty came before Tangled (time-period wise) and decided to have Rapunzel be reading the tale of 'Sleeping Beauty'. I also apologize for the suckiness of this short. I'm sick and didn't really want to write, but I wanted to update. I promise next chapter will be better.

**Sidenote:** Thank you **Disnerd** for the title suggestion, as you can see, I decided to use it!


	3. Of Tulips and Chalk

**Prompt**: Write about the characters meeting for the first time in an AU.

* * *

He was only seven the first time he saw her. She had long blonde hair that was braided and he couldn't help but smile. She was adorable. Of course, at the age of seven, Eugene Fitzherbert was definitely a ladies man. He made his way over to the girl who was drawing with chalk in the town square, but not before snatching a flower from a nearby vendor.

Eugene walked over and stood in front of her. His chocolate eyes looked down and flashed a charming smile. "I know not who you are, nor how I came to find you, but may I just say... Hi. How ya doin'?"

The blonde girl looked up. She had the most stunning green eyes. At that age, they reminded Eugene of limes. "Hi." She said softly, and then proceeded to continue drawing.

Eugene watched what she was drawing. It was a flower, a large, elaborate flower. "You're a really good artist." He said, taking a seat across from her. "Here, this is for you." He said, offering her the orange tulip he had stolen for her.

She smiled a bit and took it, looking down as a blush grew across her cheeks. "Thank you." She said, softly. "I'm Rapunzel."

Eugene smiled. He had never heard that name before, but he loved it. Even at the age of seven. "I'm Eugene, but you can call me Flynn."

"Why Flynn?" She asked, sitting the chalk down next to her and paying the boy her full attention. "I happen to like Eugene a lot better than Flynn."

"Eugene is just a stupid name." He muttered. But she liked it. He decided then and there that she was the only one who could call him Eugene. "But can call me that if you want, and I'll call you Punzie."

"Okay!" The girl said, happily. "Thank you for the flower, it's really pretty." She said, her smile growing even wider.

"You're really pretty too. I like your hair." He said, smiling at her. "It's really long and pretty." Eugene paused for a second. "Wait a second, I have an idea. Can I see the flower?" He asked. The girl looked a bit timid; probably upset he was taking the beautiful tulip from her, but handed it to the strange boy. Eugene leaned closer to her and slipped the flower behind her ear. "There! Now you look like a princess."

The girl smiled widely. "I'm a princess." She giggled and handed him a piece of chalk. "Would you like to draw with me?"

"Sure!" Eugene responded. He was no artist, but he would do anything to spend more time with her. Even at the tender age of seven, Eugene knew he was in love.


	4. Mistletoe

**Prompt:** Mistletoe

* * *

She had wanted a Christmas wedding. She begged and pleaded to get married around Christmastime. Upon coming to live with her true family, Rapunzel discovered how much fun Christmas really was, and why not add to the festivities by adding a wedding? Her parents had declined though. They said a Christmas wedding would be too much of a hassle for everyone. Of course, she understood to some extent, but that still didn't stop her from wanting what she wanted.

Eugene knew how bad Rapunzel wanted that Christmas wedding. He would've given it to her if the King and Queen hadn't protested against it. He wanted to make sure mom and dad (who gave him severe death glares every time he referred to them as that) were happy too. So, they had a lovely summer wedding. He was happy with it and he knew Rapunzel was, but part of him still felt bad for not giving her what she wanted.

It was Christmas Eve and the palace was bustling with activity. The last decorations were being placed. By order (well, more like request) of the Princess, who was too kind to give an order, there were fresh Poinsettias and Christmas Roses in every room in the castle. There was almost a tree in every room too, but her parents had drawn a line at that. Eugene really had no idea how much Rapunzel loved Christmastime.

Finally, presents were placed under the tree and decorations were finalized. It seemed like Christmas at the castle was going to be perfect. It was their second Christmas together (last Christmas, Eugene proposed.) He wasn't sure he was going to be able to top that, but he was sure as hell trying.

It had been hours since he had seen his wife, and Eugene was getting anxious. Where had she wondered off to? After asking a few of the servants where they had last seen her, Eugene tracked down the brunette to an empty room. It was a room mainly used for large parties, like a ballroom, but Rapunzel went to it often. In the back of the room, there was a large window overlooking the city of Corona. Sure enough, there she was, sitting in the windowsill with a book and watching the snow that was falling.

Looking above him, Eugene smiled faintly. "Hey love, come here for a second." He called.

Rapunzel gave an exasperated sigh, like she always did when he interrupting her reading and she was at a good part. She didn't question him though. She laid the book down and walked slowly across the room, stopping right in front of him. "What is it Eugene?" She asked with an eyebrow rose.

Eugene simply gestured for her to look up with his head. As soon as she did, a large smile and blush crept across her cheeks. Above their heads hung the familiar green plant with a festive red ribbon wrapped around it.

"Eu-" She was cut off as Eugene pulled her to him and pressed a passionate kiss to her lips. Her arms wrapped around his neck and kissed him back, smiling into the kiss. As they parted, Eugene flashed a charming smile and she giggled childishly.

"Merry Christmas, Rapunzel." He said, softly.

"Merry Christmas, Eugene."

* * *

**A/N**: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I had a bit of writer's block and couldn't write something I was content with. I finally came up with this, so I hope you enjoyed. ^.^


	5. Happiness is

Prompt: Happiness.

* * *

What is happiness?

Happiness is hearing her say she likes your real name.  
Happiness is watching her eyes light up when she sees the lanterns she's been waiting for her entire life.  
Happiness is getting her back after thinking you've lost her forever.  
Happiness is making sure she lives happily ever after, even if you can't.  
Happiness is being brought back from the brink of death by your own personal angel.  
Happiness is taking the lost princess home.  
Happiness is seeing tears form in the eyes of the parents who thought they had lost her forever.  
Happiness is when she introduces you as the man she loves.  
Happiness is when everyone gets a happy ending.  
Happiness is dancing with her in the town square.  
Happiness is her out of nowhere, passionate kisses.  
Happiness is when you finally get the nerve to propose to her.  
Happiness is when you hold your breath, waiting for an answer.  
Happiness is when she doesn't answer, just hugs you tightly and plants a soft kiss on your lips.  
Happiness is how she runs her hands through her hair repeatedly as she stresses over wedding planning.  
Happiness is seeing her walk down the aisle next to her father.  
Happiness is hearing her say 'I do', and you do too.  
Happiness is the first kiss as Mister and Misses Fitzherbert.  
Happiness is waking up next to the brunette with beautiful green eyes.  
Happiness is hearing her say your name in the midst of passion.  
Happiness is her warm body curled up next to yours.  
Happiness is when she says she loves you, and you know she means it.  
Happiness is opening your eyes and seeing her tousled, bedhead.  
Happiness is holding her when she's had a bad dream.  
Happiness is comforting her when her favorite book character dies.  
Happiness is when she comes to you, nervous and blushing.  
Happiness is when she tells you she's pregnant.  
Happiness is those nine months of her craving and crying.  
Happiness is being in the room as she curses your name through the pain.  
Happiness is when you hold the twins in your arms, one boy, and one girl.  
Happiness is your life with the one you love.  
Happiness is Rapunzel.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure what you'd call this. I'm not even sure where it came from. It's just the first thing that popped into my head when I heard 'Happiness'. Hope you enjoyed! 3


	6. Penelope

**Prompt**: Rapunzel has a bratty younger sister

* * *

Eugene groaned, trying not to look at the younger girl who followed him around the castle. Penelope had taken to him as her older brother, and her favorite thing in the world was to annoy him. Or get him in trouble. She did both quite often. Sometimes Eugene wanted to…

"Eugeneee. Why aren't you with Rapunzel?" Penelope asked, her black shoes making a tapping sound as she walked in step with him.

"Because she's reading and she doesn't like to be bothered when she's reading, 'Nelope." He responded, simply. He hoped he hadn't left the door open for more a conversation, but it seemed he had.

"Why?" questioned the younger girl in a singsong voice.

"Because I annoy her." Eugene said, rolling his eyes. "Just like you annoy me."

The twelve year old snickered. "You annoy me too, Eugene."

"Then why don't you leave me alone?"

"Because you're funny. Especially when your face turns red." The brunette giggled. She looked just like her sister, except her hair was longer. She was much shorter, maybe too short for her age, and extremely thin. She was an adorable little girl, but her annoying personality made Eugene forget the adorable part.

"My face doesn't turn red." Eugene muttered.

"Yeah it does! Your big ole' nose turns the brightest red. Just like the apples that Max loves!"

"I don't have a big nose." Eugene said, finally turning around and crossing his arms over his chest, like a five year old would when denied a piece of chocolate before dinner. "My nose is perfect." He said, patting it just to prove his point. It wasn't big…right?

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!" insisted Penelope.

"Well, you know what, you have ugly eyes." Eugene retorted, smiling. He was proud of his comeback. Of course, he could come up with so many better ones, but nothing appropriate to say to a twelve year old. Tears formed in the 'ugly eyes' of the girl and his smile faded. "'Nelope, I'm sorry. You don't have ugly eyes." Eugene tried to save himself, but he was too late.

The black shoes of the young girl made a _clicking_ sound as she ran toward the library. Eugene was muttering every curse he knew under his breath as he followed her, hoping to stop her before she reached her older sister.

But once again, he was too late.

Standing in the library was an irritated Rapunzel, a frown on her face as she looked at Eugene, then Penelope then back again. "Eugene, we need to talk." The Princess said, looking extremely serious. Eugene wasn't sure what she was more irritated about having her book interrupted, or her younger sister crying. The chocolate haired man groaned and looked down, meeting the eyes of a now smiling Penelope.

As Eugene walked slowly toward his fiance, the younger girl happily skipped out of the room. One of these days, she was going to get it.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry. I'm horrible with updating. . I really have no excuses. And I'm sorry for the crappy not very good update. They'll be better ones soon. ^.^ I want to think everyone who has reviewed, favorited and followed this story. It means a lot to me, guys!


End file.
